The End is Just the Begining
by Christian1
Summary: Jeff Hardy is hurt by one love. Then recovered by another with just a Simple Smile. Please keep in mind that this is NOT how Beth and Jeff met. It's completly made up.


Jeff sat at the bar, he had been drinking shot's for the past few hour's. A few fan's had come up to him, hoping to get a few word's. But he spoke, not to them, but for another drink. Defeated the fan's had retreated. What's wrong with him, they had wondered... If they would have asked. Jeff probably would have said Everything. Earlier that day Jeff had gone to his love's, Trish's, room; with a bouquet of Red Roses. Knowing those always drove her wild. To his surprise, when he opened the door, someone already decided to take that care for a spin...

"Trish! Wha..." he had asked.

Trish laid in bed with Stephen Regal.

"Jeffry baby please! You don't understand!" she had said.

"I understand Trish ... I understand all to well. You are the Tramp my brother warned me about!" he replied throwing the roses at the nearest wall, then walking out the door. She cried out for him behind. Not remembering to much after that, Jeff himself wasn't to sure how long he'd been at the bar.

Drink after drink he had drowned. None of them seemingly had any effect of him. With a sigh he drank the last of the shot's before him, got up and went into the lobby. He grabbed a few sheet's of paper and a pen as he passed the front desk. Once settled in the lobby, he began to write.

We were Together Once

We were together once,  
our romance very special to me,  
You had given me your heart once,  
as I had opened mine for all to see.  
Inside of my heart laid the name of one,  
I would have done anything for that one.  
For once a name is engraved deep inside,  
the thought's for her happiness pushed everything else aside.  
Everything and anything I had or could do for you,  
I would have done for a simple I Love You.  
But that now is the past,  
for now my heart rarely beat's. The love we had,  
or I thought you had had.  
Was shown to me when your heart began to cheat.  
My mind now is full.  
My soul now incomplete.  
Why oh why, had you first caused my heart to skip that beat.  
Your love for me surely was never there.  
Yet never did I ever give you this much despair.  
Now please I ask of you.  
You have no love for me, please, please let me just be.  
...We were together once.

As he wrote those final four word's Jeff wondered if he would ever love another again. Trish was he whole life ... until tonight. After a few moment's the Hotel Manager came to him. "She has a beautiful smile." He thought. Somehow forgetting all about Trish.

"Sir? Are you all right?" the woman asked him.

"Yeah, I think so.."

"My your Jeff Hardy, now aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged." He replied with a laugh. Adding in his mind. "God she's beautiful"

"Ummm, I was sort of wondering...would you like to have a drink with me in a little while? I get off work in an hour." She asked him with a hopeful smile.

Jeff grinned at her, for this woman's smile was bringing the light back to his soul. "On one condition." He said. "No, make that two condition's."

"Oh..what are they?" she asked with a slight frown.

"One is you never ever frown like that again. I really love your smile. And two, well I don't know your name." He said still grinning at her.

"Oh-my-Lord Jeff! I am so sorry! My name's Beth." She said extending her hand to shake his.

"A pleasure to meet you Beth." He smiled, taking her hand and kissing it gently."I'll see you soon.."

Beth giggled then hurried off to complete her work. Jeff however picked up his pen and started to write another poem. This one dedicated to the woman who saved him...the one who brought that Simple Smile.

A simple smile.

One day not so long ago,  
my heart fell for a simple woman.  
With one simple wave and smile,  
my soul was caught in a sea of emotions.  
Never before had one been so demanding,  
never before have I felt so defenseless it was as though with one simple action,  
my heart and soul were forever branded.  
The simple woman with the simple smile. From then until forever she will also be the one.  
the one that shall hold my heart in the palm of her hand,  
the one that will have the key to open the dreams of love to me.  
My life had changed from that moment on.  
All because of one woman's Simple Smile.

Smiling down at his work, he pocketed the poem's and left the room. Reentering the world of love. Leaving behind the forgotten memories of Trish..and welcoming the New Memories of Beth.. 


End file.
